


Wales, after dinner

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [140]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Wales, after dinner

  
**players only. backdated to early 2014, after[Alex and Luke visit the Evanses](http://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/3173.html).**

He holds the door open for his lover, but then Alex outpaces him, striding into the hotel room to throw himself flat onto the bed. Staring up at the blank ceiling, he mutters, "I'm exhausted. How could I be so fucking tired just from having dinner?"

Luke crawls onto the bed and collapses beside Alex, lying face down for a moment, features pressed into the mattress, before he pushes up onto his forearms and looks down at his husband. "Because you didn't just have dinner. You ran my parental gauntlet again," he says, shaking his head. "At least we didn't make my dad cry," he jokes, smiling brightly.

"Is it even possible to make your dad cry?" Alex wonders, still staring up. "I'm not sure his body can produce tears." It's probably not a good line of conversation to pursue, however, because hell, if anyone can induce David Evans into wails of grief complete with rending of clothing -- it's probably Alex. _Great_. He turns his head to meet his lover's eyes. "Are you okay?" he asks softly, knowing that however much today sucked for him, it must have been immeasurably more difficult for Luke. "Really."

Luke shrugs. "Mostly," he says, knowing he owes Alex the truth. "Even when you know how things'll go over and you think you've accepted it, you can't help but hope it might be different."

Alex frowns, his eyes sympathetic. "I really am sorry for screwing up today. I didn't want to make things harder for you."

"You didn't screw up," Luke says, shaking his head and leaning in to press a kiss to Alex's shoulder. "I'm the one who mentioned us having a baby."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I didn't help matters by challenging your mom about the Church."

"True. Okay, I guess we both did our parts," Luke says, shifting a bit more so he can kiss Alex on the mouth. "And I love you anyway." He grins.

"Yeah?" Alex grins and threads his fingers through Luke's long hair. "You actually love me enough that you're going to allow me to go with you and your dad tomorrow?"

Luke nods. "Actually... I love you so much that I'm going to walk with my mum and let you walk with my dad."

The expression that flashes across Alex's face is one of pure horror. "You're _punishing_ me?" he asks, incredulous. No that he doesn't deserve it, though.

Luke laughs. "No. I just want my dad to get a chance to talk to you, just you and him, without using my mum and me as a buffer. I think it would be good for both of you."

"All right, I get that," Alex replies, in a tone of voice that says he's making major concessions here. "But do you think he'll actually _talk_ to me?"

"Not about anything important," Luke answers honestly, "but if you show interest in the mine and the things he's interested in, he'll feel like you have some common ground. Because, as far as he's concerned, you might as well be from an entirely different planet, that's how strange our world is to him."

Alex nods, studying his lover's eyes. "What does he talk to you about?"

"These days? Not much," Luke admits, "but my nana and gransha, my mum, what mystery they watched this week - they like those detective shows - his work, my work, whatever job I have coming up next. That's about it. Oh, and Wales, anything Welsh."

Pulling Luke in, Alex places a soft kiss on his lips. "And, since obviously I'm not going to ask him this, how do you think he'll react to us having a child? Will he be secretly pleased, even though he'd never ever admit it? Or will he be so horrified that he'll cut us out of his life entirely?"

Luke sighs. "I don't know. I suppose if I was the biological father, on some level he'd have to be happy, but I want our child to be yours." He frowns. "I don't think he'll shun us completely, he knows that would devastate my mum, but it might take him a really long time to come around, if he ever does."

Shifting his weight, Alex rolls Luke to his back. "Why do you have your heart set on our kid having my DNA, as opposed to yours?" he asks, curious. It's not the first time Luke has expressed this opinion.

"Because I love you and I love the idea of having a mini you running around," Luke answers, smiling, "and because it's not important to me that they're mine biologically."

"But it's important to _me_ ," Alex insists, "that they're biologically yours, I mean." He purses his lips in thought. "What if... what if...? Fuck." Releasing Luke, he flops to his back again, stacking his arms beneath his head. "Maybe... maybe we could find a surrogate, but we'd use your sperm and one of my sister's eggs." He looks at Luke. "Does that sound too weird?"

"No, I guess not," Luke says, seeing as it's as close as they could get to a biological child of _their_ own. "But do you really think she'd go for that?" he asks, more than a little sceptical.

"I don't know," Alex replies with full honesty. "Elin said she was never getting pregnant again, ever. But I haven't asked her about her eggs." He blinks. "Probably that's a kind of conversation that just doesn't ordinarily happen with your sister."

"If we're going to ask, would it better if we talked to her together?" Luke asks. "Or is something you want to do yourself?"

Alex pauses, lips parted, momentarily struck by the simple brilliance of the idea. "You're right, we should talk to her together," he nods, thinking it through. "Because she can tell me to fuck off without ever waiting to hear the end of the question. But you..." He quirks a grin. "She really likes you. She'd have to listen."

Luke laughs. "But I've married you," he points out. "She can tell me to fuck off now too."

"She can, yeah." Alex flickers his tongue over those laughing lips. "But she won't."

"How do you think Greger would react?" Luke asks. "We'd have to ask him too if she says okay because they'd be half-siblings _and_ cousins."

"...Whoa. Do you think they'd think of it that way? The half-siblings way?" The idea is one that has never before crossed Alex's mind. "Holy shit. But... if we're going to say it's like that, then wouldn't that make Elin our child's mother? I mean, I don't intend for him to have a mother, in parenting terms. Just biologically."

"I think she'll understand that, because she's an adult, but Greger's still a kid and even if we all just say they're cousins, he should be told and allowed to weigh in. I can't see him not being okay with it but I think we need to make him feel like he had a say, plus our child will want to know their whole history, and if we don't have another one..." Luke shrugs. "They will be half-siblings genetically, no matter what we acknowledge."

Slowly, Alex nods. "You're right. Definitely. But I think we should talk to Elin first, and only if she decides she's in, then the three of us together should talk to Greger about it. Find out how he feels. And obviously we'll need to get a lawyer who knows all about surrogacy law and blah blah blah..." he trails off with a shake of his head. "But talking to Elin should probably be our first step, I think." He kisses Luke again. "Am I missing anything important?"

"No, and definitely we should talk to Elin first. She may want to talk to Greger on his own, or with us, but either way, we need her in before we even _think_ about mentioning it to him," Luke says, cupping Alex's cheek. "Just remember though, there's a really good chance, for whatever reason, that she'll say no and if she does, I want you to leave her alone about it. No pushing."

Alex frowns down at his husband. "Why no pushing?"

"Because she's a woman and it's her body and her eggs and it's a really big thing we're asking," Luke says. "And she might come around if you leave her alone, but I know your family, if you push, she'll just get her back up and we'll come across as assholes. There _are_ other options out there and we'll make this happen, it just might not be with your sister," he says, suddenly laughing. "God, that sounds so bad."

"Yeah..." Alex isn't quite ready to join his lover in laughter. It's just that this is so fucking _important_ , and he feels a flare of resentment that most of the world - in theory, anyway - gets to do this the easy way. "Yeah, I guess," he mutters, lying back flat again. Damn it, this whole thing makes him grumpy.

"What's wrong?" Luke asks, turning on his side to face Alex.

"Nothing," Alex sighs, and puts his arm around his husband. "It's just me... being me, I guess."

"We could always adopt, but that wouldn't necessarily be faster," Luke points out. "Let's talk to Elin and if she's against doing it, when we get home, I'll call Citadel and see if they have a good lawyer for this sort of thing. Maybe they even have donors or surrogates, who knows, I wouldn't put it past them to have some sort of connections."

"Yeah, they probably do," Alex agrees quietly. He gives his lover a crooked grin. "I guess I'm just irritated at the universe, you know?" He caresses Luke's face. "You're the most incredible man and I'd give you the whole world if I could, and I desperately want to have a child with you that is _our_ child. And then things get difficult." His grin fades, slight as it ever was.

"I know, but we'll find a way," Luke promises, certain of that at this point.

Alex brushes his fingers over Luke's lips, and smiles again, a bit stronger this time. "If you believe it, then I believe it."


End file.
